℃-ute
auf einen Blick.]] ℃-ute (im Japanischen auch キュート, als kyuuto ausgesprochen) ist eine Gruppe des Hello! Projects. Die Gruppe existiert seit mehr als 10 Jahren. Ihre meistverkaufte Single ist Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! mit 73.018 verkauften Einheiten, während Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko mit 19.830 verkauften Kopien die Single mit den schlechtesten Verkaufszahlen ist. Mitglieder * Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美; Rot), Leader * Nakajima Saki (中島早貴; Blau) * Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理; Pink) * Okai Chisato (岡井千聖; Grün) * Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞; Gelb) Ehemalige Mitglieder * Murakami Megumi (村上愛; Grau) (2005- 31. Oktober 2006) * Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜; Rot) (2006- 9. Juli 2009) * Umeda Erika (梅田えりか; Gelb) (2005- 25. Oktober 2009) Geschichte 2002-2005 Sieben der Gründungsmitglieder (alle bis auf Arihara Kanna) traten dem Hello! Project über das Casting für die Hello! Pro Kids bei. Dort sammelten einige Mädchen ihre ersten Erfahrungen, so wie Suzuki Airi und Hagiwara Mai bei 4KIDS, Suzuki bei Aa! und Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi und Murakami Megumi bei ZYX. Im Januar 2004 wurde die Hälfte der Hello! Pro Kids dazu auserwählt, die Gruppe Berryz Koubou zu gründen. Zuerst war angedacht, die Mitglieder von Zeit zu Zeit zu wechseln; diese Idee wurde jedoch nie angewandt. Am 11. Juni 2005 wurde aus den restlichen Mädchen ℃-ute gegründet. 2006 Im Januar wurde Arihara Kanna hinzugefügt, welche dem Hello! Project zuvor als Hello! Pro Egg beigetreten war. Am 31. Oktober verließ Murakami Megumi die Gruppe plötzlich, ohne speziell verabschiedet zu werden. 2007 ℃-ute veröffentlichten ihre erste Single, Sakura Chirari. Die Single erreichte Platz 5 der Oricon-Charts. Im Dezember gewann ℃-ute den Preis als "Bester neuer Künstler". Einen Tag darauf trat die Gruppe zusammen mit Morning Musume und Berryz Koubou bei der Silvestershow NHK' 'Kouhaku Uta Gassen auf. Hagiwara brach damit den Rekord als jüngste im Kouhaku Uta Gassen auftretende Person. 2008-2009 2008 wurde ℃-ute als Kandidat für den Grand Prix, Japans Rekordaward, nominiert, verlor jedoch gegen Exile. Am 10. Juli 2009 verließ Arihara Kanna ℃-ute und das Hello! Project. Kurz darauf, am 25. Oktober, wurde Umeda Erika verabschiedet. Aufgrund des Verlusts von 3 Mitgliedern wurden ℃-utes Mitgliedsfarben neu zugeteilt. 2010 Seit 2010 hat ℃-ute einen eigenen Blog. Der erste öffnete bei Gree. Mittlerweile ist die Gruppe zu Ameblo gewechselt. Im Oktober erstellte die Gruppe einen YouTube-Kanal. Am 6. Januar veröffentlichte ℃-ute ihre erste Single als fünfköpfige Gruppe, SHOCK!. Im Dezember wurde eine Tour mit S/mileage angekündigt. 2011 Am 6. März wurde eine Facebook-Seite für ℃-ute eingerichtet. Ein Konzert aus der Tour ℃-ute Konzerttour 2011 Frühling ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ wurde am 18. Juni live über YouTube übertragen. Dies war das erste Mal, dass ein Konzert in Japan über YouTube live gestreamt wurde. Am 9. November veröffentlichten ℃-ute eine gemeinsame Single mit Berryz Koubou, Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku. Das Lied ist der Abspann zu Ousama Game, ein Film in dem alle Mitglieder zu sehen sind. 2012 Am 8. April trat ℃-ute auf dem Idol Yokochō Matsuri auf. Dies war ihr erstes Konzert außerhalb des Hello! Projects. ℃-utes 18. Single Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku wurde mit mehr als 40.000 verkauften Einheiten ℃-utes bis dahin bestverkaufte Single. Am 20. Juni wurde eine weitere Single mit Berryz Koubou veröffentlicht mit dem Namen Chou HAPPY SONG. Das besondere hierbei ist, dass das Lied ein Mashup aus zwei bereits veröffentlichten Liedern ist, ℃-utes Shiawase no Tochuu (von ihrem 7. Album) und Berryz Koubous Because Happiness (von ihrem 8. Album). 2013 ℃-ute no hi ("℃-ute-Tag"), der 9. November, wird als offizieller Nationaltag anerkannt. Im August tourten ℃-ute mit S/mileage auf einer Livehouse-Tour mit dem Namen Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage. Im November wurde ℃-utes aktuell bestverkaufte Single veröffentlicht, Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin. 2014 ℃-ute unterschrieben einen Werbe-Deal mit Reebok. Die Mitglieder durften ihre eigenen Designs entwerfen. Die Single Love take it all wurde für Werbezwecke genutzt. Im Sommer traten ℃-ute zusammen mit Berryz Koubou auf der 15. Japan Expo in Paris auf. Im August brach die Gruppe zwei Weltrekorde; einen für das längste Herumgeben eines Eis bei einer Probe und einen für die am meisten gegessenen Snacks während einer Probe. 2015 2015 feierten ℃-ute ihr zehnjähriges Bestehen. Sie feierten dies mit der Single The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare. Am 11. Juni tritt die Band zum ersten Mal in der Yokohama Arena auf. Am 19. September geben ℃-ute ein Konzert in Mexiko. Sie sind damit die erste Hello! Project Gruppe, die ein Konzert in Amerika außerhalb der USA gibt. Die Single Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! diente als offizielles Mottolied der japanischen Ringer bei Olympia 2016. Im Dezember folgte das 9. Album, ℃maj9. 2016 Im Sommer trat °C-ute bei ''Ongaki no Hi x CDTV Asamade Natsu Fes! 2016 ''am 16. Juli und beim ''2016 FNS Uta no Natsu Matsuri ''zusammen mit Morning Musume und ANGERME am 18. Juli auf. Einen Monat später wurde bekanntgegeben, dass °C-ute sich im Juni 2017 nach einem Konzert in der Saitama Super Arena auflösen werden. Seit Februar 2016 sind alle Mitglieder 20 Jahre alt und damit volljährig und möchten eigene Ziele verwirklichen. Bereits zuvor wurde ihnen gesagt, dass sie ein Konzert in der SSA bekämen. Diese Gelegenheit nahmen sie wahr und beschlossen die Auflösung. Sie fanden diese Lösung besser als aus dem Hello! Project auszutreten und außerhalb weiterzumachen oder eine unbegrenzte Pause einzulegen. Im Dezember trat die Gruppe bei Fuji TVs ''2016 FNS Kayousai ''auf. Der erste Abend, am 7. Dezember, war eine Kollaboration mit Moritaka Chisato. Am zweiten Abend, dem 14. Dezember, performten sie zunächst in einem Idol Shuffle Medley mit verschiedenen bekannten Idolgruppen, bevor sie darauf solo Kiss me Aishiteru zeigten. Nach dem Lied wurde im Hintergrund eine Videobotschaft von Tsunku gezeigt, welcher sie für ihre harte Arbeit in den letzten 10 Jahren lobte. Zudem benutzte er einen "Insider": "Dann kam °C-ute und es war spaßig, oder so." Dies spielt auf einen Satz an, den Hagiwara Mai als kleines Mädchen mal gesagt hat: "Und dann kam Tsunku und es war spaßig, oder so." 2017 2017 war das Jahr des Abschieds. °C-ute bekam ein eigenes Countdown-Konzert und nahm auch nicht am Hello! Project Winterkonzert teil. Während des eigenen Winterkonzerts wurde die finale Single angekündigt, welche am 22. März erscheinen soll. Zudem wurde das Datum für das Konzert in der Saitama Super Arena genannt: Der 12. Juni, ein Tag nach ihrem 12. Jahrestag. Aktivitäten außerhalb Japans Seit 2013 ist °C-ute auch im Ausland aktiv. In diesem Jahr war die Gruppe zum ersten Mal in Paris, Frankreich. Ein zweites Mal trat die Gruppe dort zusammen mit Berryz Koubou im April 2015 auf, wo sie Ehrengeste auf der 15. Japan Expo waren. 2014 hatte °C-ute ein Konzert in Taiwan. Am 19. September 2015 trat °C-ute als erste Gruppe des Hello! Projects überhaupt in Zentralamerika bzw. in Amerika außerhalb der USA auf: Zum Konzert in Mexiko kamen 1.300 Fans. Weitere Konzerte in Asien waren die Auftritte in Hong Kong und Taiwan im Mai 2016. Der Name Tsunku entschied sich für den Namen, da "cute" Englisch für "klein, lieblich, hübsch" sei. Um den Namen etwas aufzulockern fügte er das Gradzeichen "°" ein: °C-ute. Diskografie Albums= #2006.10.25 Cutie Queen VOL.1(キューティークイーン VOL.1) #2007.04.17 ② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (②mini～生きるという力～) #2008.03.12 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ (3rd～LOVEエスカレーション～) #2009.01.28 ④ Akogare My STAR (④ 憧れ My STAR) #2010.02.24 Shocking 5 (ショッキング5) #2011.04.06 Chou WONDERFUL! ⑥ (超WONDERFUL!⑥) #2012.02.08 Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" (第七章「美しくってごめんね」) #2013.09.04 ⑧ Queen of J-POP #2015.12.23 ℃maj9 ;Best Albums #2009.11.18 ℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! ① (℃-uteなんです!全シングル集めちゃいましたっ!①) #2012.11.21 ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album (②神聖なるベストアルバム) #2013.07.06 ℃-ute Cutie Sélection ~A nos Amis de France !~ (Limitiert) #2013.12.30 "COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shutsuen Kinen! ℃-ute 12/30 Setlist Album (Limitiert) |-|Singles= ;Major Singles #2007.02.21 Sakura Chirari #2007.07.11 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu #2007.10.17 Tokaikko Junjou #2008.02.27 LALALA Shiawase no Uta #2008.04.23 Namida no Iro #2008.07.30 Edo no Temari Uta II #2008.11.26 FOREVER LOVE #2009.04.15 Bye Bye Bye! #2009.07.01 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu #2009.09.16 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! #2010.01.06 SHOCK! #2010.04.28 Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #2010.08.25 Dance de Bakoon! #2010.12.01 Aitai Lonely Christmas #2011.02.23 Kiss me Aishiteru #2011.05.25 Momoiro Sparkling #2011.09.07 Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #2012.09.05 Aitai Aitai Aitai na #2013.02.06 Kono Machi #2013.04.03 Crazy Kanzen na Otona #2013.07.10 Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma #2013.11.06 Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin #2014.03.05 Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all #2014.07.16 The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #2014.11.19 I miss you / THE FUTURE #2015.04.01 The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #2015.10.28 Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! #2016.04.20 Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! #2016.11.02 Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ #2017.03.22 ℃-ute Final Single ;Indie Singles #2006.05.06 Massara Blue Jeans #2006.06.03 Soku Dakishimete #2006.07.09 Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #2006.07.29 Wakkyanai (Z) #2008.03.20 Koero! Rakuten Eagles #2010.10.13 Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti ;Collaboration Singles #2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) #2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) #2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (Berryz Koubou×℃-ute) #2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) #2012.04.28 Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG) (Berryz Koubou×℃-ute) |-|Original Songs= *2012 Juliet Juliet (ジュリエット ジュリエット) |-|DVDs= #2006.09.06 Music V Tokushuu ① ~Cutie Visual~ #2006.12.06 Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2007.04.18 ℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #2007.07.18 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #2007.09.05 Gekipro Gekiharo Dai 2kai Kouen "Neruko wa ℃-ute" (劇団ゲキハロ第2回公演 寝る子は℃-ute) #2007.11.21 Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ #2007.12.19 ℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ #2008.07.02 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ #2008.07.09 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ℃-ute tracks #2008.11.12 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ #2008.12.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2009.01.21 Gekipro Gekiharo Dai 4kai Kouen "Keitai Shosetsuka" (劇団ゲキハロ第4回公演『携帯小説家』) #2009.06.24 Music V Tokushuu ② ~Cutie Visual~ #2009.07.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #2009.09.23 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 6kai Kouen "Atarumo Hakke!?" (℃-ute「劇団ゲキハロ第6回公演「あたるも八卦！？」」) #2009.10.28 Alo Hello! ℃-ute DVD #2009.11.25 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2010.01.27 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ #2010.02.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ #2010.07.07 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ #2010.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2010.12.08 Music V Tokushuu ③ ~Cutie Visual~ #2010.12.22 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ #2011.01.09 Cutie Musical "Akuma no Tsubuyaki" ~Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti~ (キューティー・ミュージカル「悪魔のつぶやき」〜アクマでキュートな青春グラフィティ〜) #2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (with S/mileage) #2011.09.28 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ #2011.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2011.11.30 Gekipro Gekiharo Dai 11kai Kouen "Sengoku Jieitai" ~Josei Jieikan Shishu Seyo~ (劇団ゲキハロ第11回公演 戦国自衛隊〜女性自衛官死守セヨ〜) (with Berryz Koubou) #2011.11.30 Gekipro Gekiharo Dai 11kai Kouen "Sengoku Jieitai" ~Josei Jieikan Kikan Seyo~ (劇団ゲキハロ第11回公演 戦国自衛隊〜女性自衛官帰還セヨ〜) (with Berryz Koubou) #2011.12.21 ℃-ute Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 #2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (with Berryz Koubou) #2012.07.11 Alo-Hello! 2 ℃-ute DVD #2012.08.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ #2012.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2013.03.06 Music V Tokushuu ④ ~Cutie Visual~ #2013.05.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #2013.08.28 Sakura no Hanataba #2013.09.25 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ #2013.12.18 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ #2013.12.18 ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #2014.03.12 Alo-Hello! 3 ℃-ute DVD #2014.04.23 Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage #2014.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ #2014.10.08 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ #2014.12.17 ℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan #2015.01.07 Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival #2015.03.04 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ #2015.06.10 Music V Tokushuu ⑤ ~Cutie Visual~ Werke Fernsehprogramme *2014.04.24-2014.09.28 °C-ute no Challenge TV (℃-uteのチャレンジTV) Fotobücher *2007.02.21 So ℃-ute! *2009.10.28 Alo! Hello ℃-ute Photobook (アロハロ！℃-ute写真集) *2010.09.10 ℃-ute photo comic "°Compact °Cream" (℃-ute photo comic 『 ℃ompact ℃ream ( コンパクト ドリーム ) 』) *2011.12.07 Cutest *2012.07.24 Alo-Hello! ℃-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) *2013.09.10 °C-ute 1st Official Book "9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi" (℃-ute 1st オフィシャルブック 『9月10日は℃-uteの日』) *2014.01.25 Alo! Hello ℃-ute 2014 (アロハロ! ℃-ute 2014) *2015.06.11 ℃-ute 10th Aniversary Book Theater *2007 Neruko wa ℃-ute *2008 Keitai Shosetsuka *2009 Atarumo Hakke!? *2010 Akuma no Tsubuyaki *2011 Sengoku Jieitai (Theaterstück) *2014 Sakura no Hanataba Trivia * °C-ute Day bzw. °C-ute no Hi (℃-uteの日) ist am 10. September. * °C-ute ist die einzige Gruppe, die nach einer Graduation alle Mitgliederfarben neu vergeben hat. * In den vergangenen Jahren hatte die Gruppe immer wieder Challenges in ihren Konzerten, wie Flaggentanz, Poledance und Stuhltanz. Weiterführende Links *Offizielles Hello! Project Profil *Diskographie: **Hello! Project **UP-FRONT WORKS (archiviert) *Offizielle Google+ Seite *Offizielle Facebook Seite *Offizieller Youtube-Channel *Official Gree Blog *℃-ute Staff Twitter Kategorie:℃-ute Kategorie:Hello! Project Kids Kategorie:Hello! Project Kategorie:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Kategorie:2017 aufgelöst Category:C-ute Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Up-Front Agency Category:2005 gegründet Category:Zetima cs:℃-ute en:℃-ute es:℃-ute fr:℃-ute it:℃-ute ja:℃-ute